


Call to Slumber

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Escape Attempt, Flash Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, failed escape attempt, why are titles so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Amber has stayed awake trying to protect herself and her friend, but everyone has to sleep sometime.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Call to Slumber

Sleep called to Amber like a siren to a sailor lost on the sea. If she squinted, she thought should see a siren sitting in the field, one of many paranoid delusions she had been having. She sat in the old abandoned barn, cold making her body shiver, and the group of psychos had left the door open, knowing she could not escape with how tightly they had tied the ropes around her wrists, her elbows, and her shoulders. They had learned their lesson after she had wiggled her way out of them the first time, but she wished she had ditched her friend instead of trying to save her.

If she had gotten away, she could have saved both of them, but now they were stuck there. Men took them away from each other for hours at a time to be questioned for the sins of their fathers, men who had not told them a damn thing to protect them.

Amber wondered if knowing anything about the psycho’s missing friends would have spared them any torture, but she shook the thought away, knowing better. She was just lucky that they seemed to have no intention of using their bodies in far more disturbing ways.

Not yet, at least.

Amber had been back to desperately wiggling out of her bonds. There might have been a lot more, but she knew she could get out of them if she tried hard enough. The main problem was that she had watched the sun rise twice already, and she had not gotten a wink of sleep in all that time. Her wiggling was growing more and more useless as the siren continued to sing, and it was too soon when she succumbed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-three of Whumptober2020! This is late because I was being lazy. I've had it written for a while, though.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
